


join me under the mistletoe for a holiday eggsnog

by adoreloux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Tiny drugs mention, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreloux/pseuds/adoreloux
Summary: prompt: person A has to attend their work's Christmas party who's ex will also be in attendance. person B acts as their fake boyfriend.you know the drill.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	join me under the mistletoe for a holiday eggsnog

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“What about me?”

Louis looks over at Harry who’s sat at the kitchen island, both his laptop and iPad propped up at awkward angles to the left of him, while a few textbook’s and loose pens are scattered around him like a protective shield. 

Yellow ink from one of Harry’s many highlighters is smudged up one cheek, hair curling wildly around his face, flat pout settled across his mouth as his brows face inwards.

“What’s up?”

Harry just sighs and spins his laptop to face where Louis is laying across the couch, feet dangling over the edge. He’s wearing his glasses and even though he squints, all he can see are blurred images of Christmas trees and a rather manic version of Rudolph who’s grinning far too wide.

He carefully dislodges Cliff’s head from where it’s resting on his belly, the large dog sprawled at all angles on his back and taking advantage of Louis’ position, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he snores gently.

He doesn’t even flinch when Louis moves him, just twitches his paw ever so slightly from where it’s bent awkwardly in the air.

Louis pads over to where Harry now has his head buried in his arms and pulls the laptop closer to him. It looks as if it’s a save the date email from Harry’s work; big, bold letters advising employees that they’re hosting their annual Christmas party on the 14th December. Black tie event, champagne on arrival, the lot.

He scrunches his brows and frowns.

“What’s the big deal?”

Harry groans but doesn’t lift his head.

“Am I going to have to guess or are you going to tell me?”

Harry just groans louder.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Harry, seriously, just tell me.”

He takes a seat at one of the stools and scrolls through the rest of the invitation list. To be honest it looks like a decent event, bit cheesy for Louis’ liking but it’s more than what most companies shell out for.

Harry decides then to lift his head and pout at Louis. He’s grasping a green highlighter between his fingers which explains why there’s now a wiggly line across his forehead, just above his brows.

“It’s my Christmas do.”

Louis looks to the left of him, and then the right, shaking his head slightly and shrugging his shoulders.

“Yes.”

“Right, and I have to go.”

“Well, that’s what one does when they’re invited somewhere, Harry, seriously what’s wrong? I thought you loved going?”

Harry rolls his eyes in response and drags the laptop back to its original position.

“Maybe before, but did you get to the part where it’s telling us to bring our ‘ _significant others_ ’?” He says, fingers imitating quotation marks.

Louis tries to muffle a laugh and presses his lips together to stop any sounds from breaking through. He brings his hand up to where his mouth is and rubs his beard, hiding a smile behind closed fingers. 

“Right, so? You don’t have to take anyone, I’m pretty sure stuff like that is optional, y’know? They only do it to make sure people feel included.”

“That’s not the point, Louis.”

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbles, getting up from the stool and making his way over to the kettle and flicking it on, “then tell me what is then.”

Harry spins a bit too fast on the stool and has to hold a hand out to stop himself from falling off, glaring at Louis when a huff of laughter exits through Louis’ nostrils. 

“The point is, _Louis_ , is that Tom’s going to be there, and he’s probably bringing someone. I heard some of the girls on fifth say he’s seeing some bloke and they’re, ‘ _very much in love'._ ” He grimaces as he says it and tries to make his voice seem high pitched, but all it does is cause Louis to wince and grab two mugs from the cupboard, placing a teabag into each along with a spoonful of sugar. 

“Right, well, just don’t go?”

“I can’t just _not go_ , then it looks a bit pathetic on my end, doesn’t it? Like he’s won or summat.”

Louis opens the fridge door to grab the milk and pours a splash into each mug after pouring the hot water from the kettle in, stirring the taupe-coloured liquid for a few seconds.

“Harry, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure this is the same guy that you caught shagging someone else in the copy room, balls deep in some corporate wanker while he moaned your name?” He hands the brew to Harry and watches as he winces then frowns, head bowed while he blows gently over the tea.

He doesn’t think he’s ever watched someone blow tea so forlornly.

He also wishes he said the latter part a touch kinder.

He sighs, reaching out to rub Harry’s shoulder with the pad of his thumb, soft wool settling underneath his fingertips.

“Sorry, it’s just, I’m pretty sure he’s the pathetic one in this scenario, mate. He’s not winning any popularity or relationship contests anytime soon.”

“Well, yeah, but,” he shrugs and takes a sip of his tea, humming a little under his breath and taking another sip, lips smacking together, “it kinda got me thinking? Um, about something?”

“Oh yeah?” Louis murmurs, spinning around and opening and closing cupboards in search for the biscuits, “what’s that then?”

The movement and sound coming from the kitchen must rouse Cliff from his sleep as a faint whine is heard in the background, rustling coming from the couch as not five seconds later, tiny trots are heard clicking into the kitchen while he sits next to Harry’s legs, tail swishing on the tiled floor. 

Louis remembers to find the dog treats while he searches for the biscuits.

“Well, I, I was thinking that… _maybe you could come with me and pretend to be my boyfriend_?” Harry whooshes out on a long breath, words jumbled and fast.

Louis bangs his head from where he’s found himself on his knees, left arm reaching as far back into the cupboard as it can before he snags on something faintly resembling a packet of dog treats.

“ _Ow, fucking hell_ ,” he brings his arm out and sits back on his heels, rubbing the top of his head softly and stares at Harry. “I’m gonna blame what you just said on the fact that I just bumped my fuckin’ ‘ed, because I refuse to believe I heard that fully conscious.”

Harry says nothing and stares at Louis instead, bringing the mug up to his lips while he takes a rather large salacious slurp.

“No.”

He bends his knees and stands up, placing the packet on the counter he now realises are dishwater tablets, whispering a curse under his breath.

“Louis, please ju-“

“Harry, you realise it sounds ridiculous, right? People have met me before; they know we’re just friends.”

“Not all of them think that,” Harry murmurs into his brew.

Louis’ eyes go a little wide at that, and he clutches the handle of his mug like a safety blanket.

“What?”

“Louis, we live together, we have a dog,” Cliff yelps at that and shows off his bright white teeth as if he’s smiling, “people just put two and two together and assumed, no matter many how many times I tried to correct them.” 

Understandable, he thinks, but completely irrelevant.

“The answer’s still no.”

Harry places his brew down next to his laptop and bends so he’s winding his fingers through Cliff’s fur, dropping a few kisses onto his head before looking up at Louis.

Not only are there now two pairs of puppy eyes staring at him, he still can’t find the fucking biscuits.

#  ❄️

  
He’s sat in a conference a few days later decidedly not thinking about what Harry brought up in the kitchen. Tapping his feet underneath the table while his boss drones on about mergers and new products and quarterly figures, he sighs under his breath and reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his phone.

He types out the word _fine_ and sends it to Harry.

Fake smiling at his boss all the while.

#  ❄️

  
“Harry, seriously you don’t have to fi-“

“Shut up, I swear I see people doing this all the time, it looks cute, okay?” He places his hands on Louis’ shoulders and glares through a smile. “Now just let me fix your fucking tie, _darling_.”

Louis huffs a little under his breath and lets Harry do what he wants, brows furrowed in concentration as he adjusts Louis’ tie and straightens it even more from where it’s nestled between his top collar button and jacket.

He’s smoothing over his lapels when he asks;

“Do you remember what we talked about?”

“Yes, dear, I remember.” Louis rolls his eyes and mouths ‘ _what?_ ’ when Harry stops moving his fingers and stares blankly at Louis.

“For fuck sake Harry, it’s gonna be fine.” He flicks his wrist from where he’s standing in front of him and smirks gently. “Ham it up, but not too much, just enough so people know we’re in love, talk about how amazing you are in bed, how your dick is so b-“ a hand is placed over Louis’ running mouth and Harry stares wide eyed around him, shushing him violently.

“ _Shut the fuck up, or I swear to god I will leave you here_.” Harry whispers, jaw ticking angrily as he removes his hand and stands back a little, tugging self-consciously at his buttons.

“But who will get to embarrass you then, hm?”

#  ❄️

  
Inside is grand with elegant streamers hanging from the ceiling and a ten-piece band playing Christmas songs in the form of smooth jazz.

Waiters waltz in and out of people with entrees in their hands, calling everybody _Madame_ and _Sir_ , handing them sparkly bubbles of champagne and prawns wrapped in pancetta. 

Louis’ gaze is stuck on an already drunk couple trying to grind against each other very subtly on the dance floor, eyebrows raised at the man Louis assumes is ready to peak in his pants already.

“D’ya wanna head to the bar?” Five fingers spread out across his lower back and dig into the muscle slightly, the scent of aftershave wafting over him. Something spicy and woody.

He looks to the side of him and sees Harry’s questioning gaze, head nodding over to where there’s a hoard of people gathering along a polished surface, beer and prosecco flowing easily.

He nods and smiles at Harry, sneaking one last peak at the couple on the dance floor and sniggering under his breath at the bloke trying and failing to hide his come face when their grinds speed up and abruptly halt.

Their waiting for their drinks among the throngs of people when Harry asks;

“Did you remember to feed Cliff before we left?”

“No, Harry. We’ve only had him three years, of course I forgot to put food in his bowl.”

“M’bein serious Lou, he’s already pissed at us because we forgot to buy him any treats.”

“Don’t worry, he was havin’ a kip when we left and we’ll nip to the shop on the way back. I’m pretty sure the Co-Op in town is open 24 hours.”

“Cool, okay. But don’t get the ones with the spongy middle, it gives him the shits.”

“It’s like you think I don’t remember; I know which ones to get him.”

“I know, I’m just say- _oh_! Don’t get the ones with the gravy centre either, he hates th-“

“ _Harry!_ ”

Even over the music of the band, they both whip their heads around to see a tall woman making their way over to them, silver shoes glistening under the lights, mousy hair twisted up into an artful bun. Louis can see there’s a large lipstick smudge across her front teeth when she smiles and he’s pretty sure it’s the same woman he saw on the dancefloor a few minutes ago; he’s proven right when he looks down and sees a dark circle staining her green satin dress. Whether it’s water or bodily fluids, he’s not sure he wants to find out.

He lets them chat for a minute and swings around to grab their drinks from the bar, nudging Harry’s arm with the cold rim of the margarita glass when he turns back.

“Thanks, babe.”

The woman’s eyes widen and she grins a little excitedly, squealing through her teeth.

“Ooo, ‘ _babe_ ’! Do you have something to share with us, Harry?”

Louis can see tiny spots of sweat building across his forehead, while Harry stumbles for an answer. Stuttering over his words and over correcting himself; it seems they’ve forgotten to discuss how they’d actually ‘gotten together’ and now Harry’s flailing and trying to save face, rather awfully at that.

Louis rolls his eyes and takes a pull from his beer, edging an arm around Harry’s waist and squeezing softly just underneath his rib-cage. Louis can feel his muscles physically relax as he leans into Louis’ side, breathing out once.

“Cheeky buggar always forgets to mention anything, pretty sure I’ve been keeping him a little preoccupied in the bedroom, must’ve slipped his mind.” Louis can feel where Harry not so gently stands on his foot, choking on his drink and spluttering nonsense. There’s a flush forming across his nose and spreading to his cheeks as he tries to smile through gritted teeth.

The woman in front of them just giggles behind her glass and beams at them both. She takes a sip of champagne and her grin melts into something softer.

“Well, you both look lovely together, so darling.”

Harry stops communicating to Louis through a series of angry eyebrows and turns to face her, his flush darkening.

“Thanks Natasha, I - thank you.”

Louis takes that opportunity to squeeze Harry’s waist again, his hand must’ve slipped as he presses his fingers into his hip and subsequently feels a shiver against him, Harry falling a little heavier against his side. 

She leaves them both with a kiss on their cheeks and big hugs around ten minutes later, telling them she’s going to find her other half who seems to have wandered off in search of the miniature pigs in blankets.

 _Either that, or he’s gone to clean himself up in the toilets_ , Louis thinks.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it? She totally bought it.” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you Mister ‘ _Look At All the Sex We’re Having_ ’.”

Louis waves him off and grins, “I saved the day, mate.” 

He takes one last pull of his drink and places it down onto the bar behind them.

“Now c’mon, I think they’re saying food’s starting.”

His arm doesn’t leave Harry’s waist the entire time they walk to their table.

He even pulls the chair out for him.

#  ❄️

  
Dinner itself is your standard three course meal, but granted it’s a lot tastier than what Louis’ had in the past at work outings. They’re sat together on a table of six other people, one lady from Accounting in particular can’t stop gushing over how handsome they are together, asking them all sorts of questions from when they’d first met to who made the first move. 

Louis manages to answer every question with ease, Harry’s blush darkening each time there’s a well-placed coo or pet name. 

It’s when Louis’ pouring more gravy over his mash that he realises everything he’s said for the past thirty minutes is no word of a lie.

#  ❄️

  
The music and dancing starts halfway through their meal and soon their table is empty save for a heavy-set man from HR who’s promptly fallen asleep in his chair, paper crown artfully titled upon his forehead and paper horn dangling between his lips so that every time he breathes out, a high-pitched wheezing sound is heard.

Louis drags his chair backwards and stands, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder and leaning down to talk in his ear.

“M’just goin’ for a wee, might nip out for a quick cig as well, _don’t_ steal my roasties.”

“Promise.” Harry grins, face faintly ruddy with heat and alcohol, mossy eyes a little glazed but sparkling under the lights, happiness leaking through his lids.

He ruffles Harry’s hair a little and smirks, leaving him be as he weaves in and out of wandering hands and bad foot work.

When he returns, he realises somebody’s sat in his chair and facing Harry, he shrugs it off thinking it could be anybody but his mouth quickly falls to a frown and his brows furrow when he notices the person’s hand is resting on Harry’s thigh and squeezing. Harry’s lips are grimacing but Louis can tell he’s trying to be polite with the way he’s straining to smile and removing the person’s grabby fingers, only for them to place them back onto his leg, each time a little higher than before. 

Louis picks up his pace as something close to pissed settles and simmers in his stomach, every time he takes a step, he can feel anger building and he tries to keep calm as he makes his way over to Harry, standing to the side of him and squeezing his shoulder with his hand. Harry jumps a little but instantly relaxes when he looks up and sees Louis, eyes silently thanking him.

The leech lets go of Harry’s leg but not without a sneer in Louis’ direction first, and Louis immediately recognises the man as Harry’s ex, Tom.

He ignores the look on his face and leans down to press a kiss into Harry’s hair, breathing in the slightly salty sweat and shampoo, hints of home lingering at his temples.

“Everything alright, love?”

Harry lifts his hand and laces his fingers between Louis’, rubbing his thumb in circles and replying, “yeah, all good, Lou, Tom was just leaving, weren’t you?”

Louis muffles a laugh at Tom’s shocked expression, rolling his eyes at the way he tries to grapple for his attention.

“But Harry I thought, _y’know_ , I thought we could pick up where we left off?” His hand makes his way to Harry’s thigh again but Louis intercepts it and grabs Tom’s fingers between his own, squeezing them tightly until a wince appears across his face.

“Touch him again and I’ll personally remove your fingers one by fucking one, d’ya hear me?” He waits until Tom nods his head and he smiles, nodding his head. He lets go and reaches out to pat him on the shoulder. “I can see the snow you’ve been shovelling under your nose, mate, so I suggest you kindly fuck off and leave us be, before I call somebody over here.”

He watches as Tom stumbles out of the chair, embarrassed look washing over his face as he walks off, looking over his shoulder every now and then while rubbing underneath his nostrils. 

He looks down and sees Harry picking at a thread on the table, frowning.

“Harry, seriously, you okay?”

He shrugs and looks up at Louis, eyes no longer shining like they were ten minutes ago.

“I guess so, thanks for that by the way, he kinda just came over here and wouldn’t leave me alone. Said he’s broken up with whoever he was seeing and wanted to know if he could suck me off in the loo, classy wanker.” Louis snorts as Harry half smiles. “Part of me wants to leave, though, d’ya mind?”

Louis frowns and feels bad that Harry’s evening has been spoiled by that pig headed knobhead, but he just nods in reply and tells them he’ll go and grab their coats. Harry nodding and smiling as he mentions he’ll just say bye to a few people and meet Louis by the door.

He’s winding his arms inside his coat sleeves when Harry pads over, cheeks more flushed and full of lipstick marks. Louis just laughs and hands Harry his coat, waiting a couple of seconds before leaving until it’s wrapped around his shoulders.

Just before he steps foot over the threshold and into the Winter air, a hand tugs on his coat sleeve and he turns around to notice Harry smiling softly at him.

“What’s up?”

Harry’s eyes leave his and trail upwards towards the top of the door, teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

Louis follows his gaze and huffs a laugh through his nose, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Are you serious?”

Harry lets out a bark of laughter before his lips mould into a gentle smirk, and he shrugs his shoulders innocently, all the while pulling Louis just that little bit closer to him.

“I mean, you were technically my knight in shining armour tonight, I feel like that warrants a kiss, right?”

Louis sighs and links his fingers between Harry’s, chuckling softly under his breath.

“And who am I to break Christmas tradition, yeah? Given I am your pretend boyfriend n’ all.”

They both laugh a little nervously before their lips press delicately together, both breathing in sharply through their nostrils at the feel and taste of one another. 

“Not that pretend,” Harry murmurs, and kisses Louis a touch firmer, smiles from both men threatening to break through.

#  ❄️

  
They forget the dog treats on the way home and instead spend the weekend wrapped around one another in bed.

Cliff’s only mad at them for a week.


End file.
